Camp of Magic
by Happiness123
Summary: They were now one school, Goode High and Hogwarts Tutorial were now one school, Camp of Magic. Not a single student is happy, all of them wondering if Jupiter and Albus Dumbledore went crazy from their old age. But they are not going to accept their fate so easily either... they will call war on the other school. Prank war, to be more specific. Hatred blossoms, friendship is born,


**AN: Hi, this is a crossover between HP and PJO (obviously) and this is still under progress. This fiction is mainly written because I wanted to see the conflicts between the characters from Percy Jackson and Harry Potter. **

**This could also work as a prologue. **

* * *

_**Title: **Camp of Magic_

**_Summary: _**_They were now one school, Goode High and Hogwarts Tutorial were now one school, Camp of Magic. Not a single student is happy, all of them wondering if Jupiter and Albus Dumbledore went crazy from their old age. But they are not going to accept their fate so easily either... they will call war on the other school. Prank war, to be more specific. Hatred blossoms, friendship is born, trusts are broken and secrets are unraveled. _

_**Genre:** Humor (mainly), Adventure_

_**Pairings:**__You just have to wait and see!_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Enter, Camp of Magic**

Annabeth stared at the building in front of her. A pang of sadness hit her when she realized that this building was going to be put down soon. Meaning: They're going to break down the building that was her school and home. She tapped her feet, the others would come here soon, and they have to discuss the situation they were in.

She leaned against a wall her back towards their school, a sad smile crossing her features. They used to spend so many days here together, now she had a feeling everything would fall apart. The building behind her also looked... sad. She didn't know how a building could look sad, perhaps the weather around them helped. It was dark, cloudy and it felt like it would rain. It didn't matter; their lives were going to be drenched soon, anyway. Perhaps she was being a tad much dramatic, but their lives were about to change.

And she blamed the letter that was clenched in her left hand. A letter is responsible for changing all of their lives. She sighed and opened the letter, rereading it, hoping she was wrong. But, sadly, she wasn't.

_Students of Hogwarts and Goode,_

_We have decided that Goode High and Hogwarts Tutorial will be a new school now, Camp of Magic. The heads of the schools decided that it was for the best that two of the most prosperous schools can join together to share their unique intellect with the students. _

_The address, rules and the book list is enlisted inside along with the letter_

_Sincerely,_

_Camp of Magic._

Strangely an owl delivered the letter. Reyna had told her that it was Hogwarts tradition. She stared at the sky in utter boredom. Yes, she was worried, but where were they? They should be here, now. She took out her iPod and plugged in her earphones. Before she could start playing any songs her earphones were tugged out of her ears and in the moment of shock her iPod was also taken. "What?" She snapped and turned her head to meet the person who took her iPod.

She turned to face Percy Jackson. A boy with devilishly handsome look and messed up black hair and sea blue eyes that always twinkled. He was a ridiculously cheerful person and Annabeth's best friend. "Why the hell did you take my iPod?" She asked, trying to take back her iPod. Percy held it out of reach. Annabeth hated that he was taller than her.

He grinned. "I missed you too, Wise Girl."

"Ha-ha," Annabeth replied dryly, forcing her heart to calm down. She would never admit it to anyone, but Percy's smiles were too cute to resist. "Give me my iPod back Jackson."

"Okay, don't go all last name-y on me." Percy handed Annabeth her iPod. She sighed happily. "I'm going to miss this place." Percy murmured abruptly.

"We're all going to miss this place, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth looked at the building. "But what's more troublesome is that we have to deal with the stuck-up students from Hogwarts."

Percy flinched, suddenly remembering that Hogwarts and Goode were now one school. "You know, Reyna used to be one of _them_."

"Yeah, she used to be as stuck-up as them. Yeah, I know it." Annabeth frowned, Reyna never told why she came to Goode and abandoned Hogwarts. She had a hard time fitting in Goode, and then she literally crashed into Jason and then yelled at him. That was the day Annabeth decided that she liked Reyna.

Reyna came in. Annabeth saw Reyna's poker face curl up into a rare smile. Reyna Ramirez refused to say anything about her past and is someone you would be deathly terrified of. She is often referred to as the Queen Bitch and other colorful names by their fellow classmates. She never lets it bother her. Reyna always wore a mask of confidence, something Annabeth was familiar with. She used to be the school president and she runs the school by fear, it doesn't matter that people hates her behind her back they are really afraid of her. Reyna always loved purple, Annabeth thought; she was wearing a purple button down shirt and black leggings. Her hair was in her usual braid.

Reyna came and gave Annabeth a quick hug before letting go. Percy quirked an eyebrow, as if expecting a hug from Reyna. Reyna grinned, before punching him on the arm.

"Hey, Annabeth," Reyna greeted, after she punched Percy.

"Hey," Annabeth smiled at her.

Percy looked at both of them, a mock scowl on his face. "You know, Reyna that hurt. And Annabeth, how could you betray me like that? You're my friend, aren't you?"

Annabeth shrugged, and Percy's face fell.

Percy accepted _everyone._ It was one of the traits Annabeth loved about him. When Annabeth first introduced Reyna to their not-so small group, the only person who accepted her was Percy. Everyone thought that she was a _bitch _from Goode. That was probably the reason Reyna seemed a little less _stiff_ around Annabeth and Percy. It meant that she didn't act as cold-hearted and tended to joke around. But pretty soon, everyone in their group accepted her, and on Reyna's part, she tried to tone down her glares.

Jason and Thalia Grace came, Thalia's arm slung around Jason. Thalia Grace's black hair was spiked and her blue eyes bored into Annabeth's grey ones. She left Jason as soon as she saw Annabeth and pulled the blonde girl in a tight hug. She was wearing a black tee, with a silver jacket and dark leather pants. Annabeth knew Thalia since she was seven years old, Thalia was a year older than Annabeth, but Annabeth was more mature than Thalia. Thalia's blue eyes were lined with black eyeliner.

"Why is she getting all the hugs?" Percy complained in a fake whiny voice.

"Hey man, you want a hug?" Jason offered and Percy turned to glare at him.

Jason's blue eyes were identical to Thalia's. But that was all the similarity between the two of them. Jason had blonde hair and a really authoritative figure around him. Thalia looked like she loved breaking the rules. Actually, she did break a lot of rules. And Jason used to be vice-president alongside Reyna. Annabeth often thought that how two people so opposite of the other could be siblings.

"Uh, no." Percy sobered up.

Soon Leo and Piper entered, arguing amongst themselves. Leo was flapping his arms widely to make a gesture and Piper pushed him with a mock glare. Leo and Piper have been friends before they met Annabeth and the others. Leo had elfish features and a strange love for everything noisy and mechanical. He runs a car repair shop with his sister Nyssa. And he was always happy, always talking and joking around. Annabeth never saw him sad, maybe he just wasn't sad or maybe he was just a good actor.

Piper Mclean was a tomboy. Her mother was Aphrodite Mclean, a famous model and Piper hated it. That's why she acted so rebellious, sneaking out of her house in midnight, wearing her hair in choppy braids, not following any fashion tips Aphrodite seemed to give her and a complete disregard for rules. She also harbored a crush on Jason which only Annabeth knew. Piper didn't like Reyna that much, it was obvious why, and Piper thought Jason liked Reyna. Reyna must have noticed it; she never let a small thing such as that get in her way.

Piper greeted each of them with a soft smile before standing beside Jason. Jason seemed oblivious to the red on Piper's cheek.

It never failed to amaze Annabeth at how oblivious boys could be. It was like their second nature.

Annabeth sighed inwardly, Jason may be completely oblivious to Piper's feelings but she could see that he cared for her.

Annabeth had learned to observe people ever since she was seven years old. She learned that people were often cold and cruel towards you, so as a defense system she studied people. She learned how the little things like a twitch of an eye or the clenching of a fist declared one's mood and intention. The softening of eyes when Jason talked to Piper, gave it away that Jason cared for Piper.

Leo went to flirt with the elder Grace sibling, obviously. Annabeth snorted as she watched Thalia's fist collided with Leo's head. Leo looked disappointed as he headed back and climbed onto the wall, with a very distressed look on his face. "Where are Hazel, Frank and Grover?" Leo asked.

"They aren't coming." Percy shrugged. _What? _Annabeth thought as she peered at Percy's face. He wasn't being sarcastic, she noted. Annabeth was the one, who planned this meeting, so how does he know that they aren't coming? "Frank's grandmother held him back. Hazel's out with Bianca and Nico. And Grover said he needed to spend more time with his girlfriend."

Annabeth still narrowed her eyes at him. It was obvious they trusted Percy more than they trusted her. Why was that? "Yeah, we all know how persistent Frank's grandmother could be." Jason heaved a sigh.

"So why are we all here, again?" Thalia asked nonchalantly.

Annabeth looked at all of them; Thalia was leaning casually against the wall, her back and right foot clad in boots resting on the wall. She was standing beside Annabeth, whose hands were clenched tightly against the paper and her iPod. Percy was standing beside her, his hands shoved against the pockets of his pants.

Leo jumped down from the wall and was now standing in front of them, a casual smirk on his face. Annabeth somehow grown to despise his ridiculous smirk. His hands rested at the back of his head, and he looked absolutely carefree. No she didn't despise the ridiculous smirk; she despised the look of absolute carefree. Couldn't he see that they were in a life threatening situation? Jason and Piper stood beside him, Piper in the middle, Jason on her right. Jason looked worried, his lips tightened. Piper's kaleidoscope eyes shone in realization as she understood why Annabeth was frowning at them. Not at them, no, she was frowning at Leo.

"Hey, Leo," Piper muttered. "Don't be so, um, carefree."

Leo didn't understand what she told him, but he nodded and put his grease stained hands from the back of his head and shoved it inside his overall pockets, his smirk toned down.

Reyna was standing a bit away from Jason and the others, and closer towards Percy. She was the only one who looked like she understood what Annabeth was going to stay. Her hands were crossed over her chest and her impassive face displayed a flicker of sadness as she looked over at the wall to the school.

"For some reason, _our _Principal decided that our school should be conjoined with Hogwarts." Annabeth explained to them exasperatedly. She was happy when they all gave the reactions she hoped they would. She smirked inwardly as she saw Thalia's half concealed growl. She wasn't trying to convince their principal to make Goode a separate school again, that would be stupid, because their principal wouldn't listen to them.

But what she was trying to do was make sure that none of her friends got in the middle of the fights that were sure to occur. Okay, maybe she did want them to fight their rival school with all their might. And maybe she did want her friends to be in a full-out war with them. But that was beside the point. Yes, she admitted to herself, defeated, she was planning to formulate a truce between all the groups that hated each other and attack Hogwarts Tutorial with all of their might.

But first she needed all of their agreement.

* * *

Hermione paced back and forth as she waited outside their previous school. She had every right to be nervous when Harry had called her and told her that he was meeting her, Malfoy, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Cho and Justin here. She understood why everyone else was coming here, but _Malfoy?_ Harry had hated Malfoy since they were eleven years old.

She hated him too, Hermione thought darkly.

Actually, everyone who was going to meet him today hated him, except probably Cho. Hermione didn't also feel comfortable to talk with the other house's leaders, Cho and Justin. Leaders or Prefects were the people who often decided almost everything on behalf of their house.

The four houses, has been on warpath since the school was founded. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Hufflepuff hated the each other with passion. But they often called truce amongst themselves to fight the other house. But now an even bigger threat appeared. Hermione groaned, horrified, that now they will share classrooms with the students of Goode.

Not good, she winced slightly as she analyzed the problem in front of her. Hogwarts and Goode was now one school, Camp of Magic. Goode would probably declare war on them on the first day of school and the only way she could see of defeating the other school was to form a treaty with their own houses. Hermione could already see what Harry was planning, and she didn't like it. Not a bit.

A truce between the four houses would never work out. Since the eighty years the school was founded each of the head teachers had taken in upon themselves to write about the houses fights and their history. But there was never a time when the four houses were under a truce. They were about to make history, Hermione thought dryly. It's not like she doesn't have everything memorized.

She couldn't believe that Albus Dumbledore thought that joining with Goode would be good. They had been rivals since they first performed in the Annual War Games. By now, there were five ties and thirty five wins for both of them. It was logical; Hermione thought idly, that both of the headmasters would think that conjoining them and prospering their intellect would be a better choice.

And what was even more ridiculous that her best friend had decided that they would declare war on the Goode students on the first day. That was the only way she could see the ridiculous gathering Harry called. She's going to put his head on a golden platter, she decided as her mood darkened.

But before putting her best friend's head on a golden platter, she had a feeling Malfoy had arrived.

And there he was, the blonde ferret, in all his egotistical glory. He was smirking at her. Hermione had a hard time keeping her usual demeanor and not snap at him. Her eyes went over to the book that she was staring at. She was sitting on the grass, her legs crossed, and a book on her lap - a book that she obviously wasn't reading. Then her eyes glared at the blonde man who towered over her with an infuriating smirk on his face.

"What, Granger, so you've also been invited to the meeting?" He asked as he sat beside her, keeping a distance.

Hermione rolled her eyes, but gave no answer. Draco sprawled himself on the grass and gazed at the gloomy sky, looking oddly comfortable. Hermione shuffled uncomfortably, it wasn't everyday that you could see Draco sprawled on the grass, in front of a Gryffindor.

"What's gotten into you?" She finally decided to snap.

Malfoy calmly propped himself up on his elbows and looked at her. "Well, we are discussing peace treaty, aren't we?"

"What makes you say that?" Hermione shot back haughtily. She figured as much, but she still felt like she should know more than the Malfoy. "What if we just brought you here for beating you up?"

"Then you wouldn't be the only one here." Malfoy pointed out. Hermione felt rather annoyed, didn't he remember the one time she punched him when they were thirteen. Apparently not. Hermione itched to remind him that she could also punch him again.

"And where are your lackeys?" She asked, glowering at him.

"They weren't invited." Malfoy shrugged. He didn't defend his _friends, _and it also didn't get on his nerves.

Hermione was tempted to ask him more questions and possibly yell at him, but before she could the Weasleys came running. It seemed like Fred and George was taunting Ron for something and Ginny looked frustrated. Hermione felt for the girl, she really did. It wasn't easy having six brothers. She caught the sight of their flaming red hair before she caught the sight of them.

"The Weasels are here." Malfoy declared dully sitting straight.

Hermione glared at him. "Do NOT call my friend Weasels, Ferret."

Draco looked offended. "I am not a ferret, you know."

"And they are not Weasels."

Draco muttered something that sounded like, 'They are'. But Hermione ignored them and went to greet the cheerful siblings. She looked over at the red heads and grinned.

"Hi," she smiled at Ginny. She was wearing a plain brown tee shirt that fitted her and jeans shorts. Her orange hair was flowing, framing her freckled face. Ginny had a crush on Harry since they were kids. Personally her infatuation on Harry angered Hermione when they were younger. Now, slowly Ginny was getting more mature and was beginning to understand Harry. Hermione really hoped that Harry - being the knucklehead that he is - realizes that Ginny likes him more than just her brother's best friend.

"Hey," Ginny replied, and pulled the older brunette in a hug, completely ignoring the smug Malfoy behind her.

Ginny quickly let her go and went to scrutinize - or rather argue with - the blonde Malfoy. Hermione turned to see the boys looking at her with confusion etched on their face. "Hey!" Hermione greeted cheerfully before tackling the tall red-head in a hug.

Ron Weasley was a complete oblivious idiot who had no idea that Hermione fancied him. It was better this way, Hermione had decided. The feeling that she had for Ron would go away and he wouldn't need to know any of it. Plus, it wouldn't work. They were best friends. Best friends don't date each other, that's ridiculous. "Hey." Ron muttered.

She soon let go, trying to ignore the pink tint on her cheek and looked at Fred and George. They both threw identical grins at her and she returned them. They were the best pranksters Hermione met in her entire life. Not that she knew lots of pranksters. They could give the Stoll brothers from Goode high a run for their money. She smiled inwardly. If Harry was planning on a war, he chose the right people for pranks.

"WHAT IS THE FERRET DOING HERE?!" Ron yelled.

"Obviously you lack brain cells, Weasel." Draco muttered wryly.

"You should shut up!" Ron sputtered at Draco.

"Ron," Hermione interrupted. "He's here because Harry is probably going to discuss a treaty."

"Even we," Fred sang pointing at George and himself.

"Had figured that much." George finished, slightly satisfied with himself.

"Why with him?" Ron accused, pointing at a highly amused Malfoy and an equally frustrated Ginny.

"You have a brain of a Weasel."

"And you have a brain of a Ferret. Shut up Malfoy." Ginny snapped at Malfoy. "Go on, explain Hermione. I'll deal with this one." Ginny grinned as she looked at Malfoy.

"You realize that Goode will probably declare war on us?" Hermione asked calmly and Ron nodded. "So the best way to counter attack will be to join forces with Hufflepuff, Slytherin and Ravenclaw. And that includes their leaders. And that includes Malfoy. Trust me; I'm not happy about it either." Hermione muttered the last part.

"After we finish this I'm killing Harry." Ron growled. Hermione understood his pain. They were his best friends; he should consider telling them at the very least.

"I'll help you." Hermione offered.

Harry arrived with a flirty Cho and a flustered Justin in tow. It looked like they began their negotiation session early. Now that Hermione could see all the leaders of the four houses together she noticed a really obvious thing. The four were wearing the colors of their houses. Malfoy was wearing green. Harry was wearing red. Cho was wearing blue and Justin was wearing yellow.

It felt strange that they weren't wearing any Gryffindor colors.

The three seemed to guess why they were here, or it was a coincidence. And Hermione refused to believe in coincidence, so Cho was smart, at least a bit.

"You know, killing me wouldn't help." Harry declared.

"At least you could have said something." Ron muttered. Hermione stomped on his foot. It wasn't the time to have best-friendly conversations. They were here on business.

"It's not fair." Malfoy declared. "You have almost all of your lackeys around you. And we weren't allowed to bring one of our friends. You could beat us up and leave."

"Then we'd be in war, and it'll be easier for the Goode to destroy us." Hermione pointed out, tiredly. She sat on the spot where she was sitting before Ginny and the others arrived.

"Obviously." Cho declared. "Harry wouldn't beat us up." _Harry wouldn't beat me up,_ Cho's eyes sparkled.

Ginny looked like she wanted to beat Cho up. Hermione felt the same. Cho was like Ginny, the Ginny who was infatuated with Harry a few years back. It really annoyed Hermione how there were so many girls - even from other houses - who wanted to date Harry. And Cho once declared that she didn't like Ginny and Hermione.

Harry looked like he didn't notice the glances Hermione and Ginny shared, "Okay, let's start."

History was being made, Hermione thought to herself. Professor Dumbledore would definitely be proud of them. Maybe that was the whole point of bringing the schools together, the houses will be forced to take drastic measures and they would befriends!_And everything would be sunshine and rainbows,_Hermione thought sarcastically.

Hermione didn't think it was possible for them to team up. It just felt ridiculous. It felt as ridiculous as the fact that Goode and Hogwarts were now one school, _Camp of Magic._

"I think the name is too cliché." Ron whispered declared to Hermione. "You know, _Camp of Magic._"

Hermione silently agreed with Ron, but shushed him nonetheless and started paying attention to the meeting. None of them looked like they were here on business. Justin looked nervous, probably due to the fact that this was his first official meeting since Diggory left. Cho was flirting with Harry in her tight blue top and mini skirt. Malfoy looked absolutely bored. Harry looked as uncomfortable as Hermione felt.

"You know, I think Fred or George should take the lead." Ron murmured. "Harry seems too nervous."

Fred and George had identical grins on their faces. They didn't look like they wanted to help Harry. Hermione sighed. This was going to be a long day.

"So why did you gather us here, Potty?" Malfoy asked. "You better have a good reason."

Harry coughed, obviously nervous. "You guys got the letter that says that Goode and Hogwarts are now one school?"

All the others nodded. Harry continued, "Well that can never happen. We have been enemies since both the schools were founded. And I am pretty sure they are going to attack us with their pranks. We're not going to let that happen. And to take them down, we need an alliance between ourselves."

All the others nodded slightly. Hermione could see Ginny blushing.

"We will fight back and I hope you all agree with my plan to take them down." Harry finished with a confident smile on his face.

Hermione could see an alliance forming. The Goode didn't stand a chance, a small part of her thought with a malicious smile. Of course no one noticed it, since they were too busy forming a ridiculous – it did make sense, though Hermione refused to accept it – alliance.


End file.
